kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Amorphous+
is a top-down view action game that has you playing as a generic bald white human. You exterminate nests of creatures known as Glooples, using your trusty sword known as the "SplatMaster3000". The game is a sequel/update to the original Amorphous game, both developed by innocuousGames. Controls *Use the mouse cursor to guide the character around. *Click the left mouse button to swing the SplatMaster3000. *Spacebar pauses the game. *“X” exits to the main menu. *“N” advances to the next music track. *“M” displays the name of the current track. Gameplay There are three modes of play: Single Nest, Bounty Run, and Practice. In Single Nest mode, you chose to fight through a nest of either 200 (Small), 350 (Big), or 500 (Huge) Glooples. Killing all required Glooples will result in victory and a "Clear Nest" bonus will be added to your score. In Bounty Run, you are fighting in a never ending nest with the goal of as high of a score, and as long of a survival as possible. There is no way to achieve victory. In Practice you fight Glooples that you have already unlocked in the bestiary simply for the sake of practice, as the name suggests. You may chose what Glooples will be present in the nest (as long as you have fought them before) and what Glooples will be excluded. There is no difficulty ramp as there is in the other two modes. During gameplay, the player will also try to gain awards for achieving certain tasks (e.g. Kill 4 Grinders), and unlock rewards that can be used to assist you in the nest (e.g. reactive armor). As you fight Glooples, you also unlock them in the bestiary for use in practice, and to read their individual biographies. After a point in the game (25 awards) , the player will unlock 'Hardcore Mode'. This essentially eliminates the difficulty ramp, spawning all different types of enemy from the beginning of the round. However this only seems to count for discovered species. Glooples Green Gloople: The most basic Gloople and the only one unlocked at the start. They wander aimlessly across the field in a straight line and are completely incapable of directly harming you. Upon contact with you or another Gloople, it will simply bounce off to continue in another direction. It is, however, preferred that they do not bump in to you as it will stun you for a second, leaving you open to attack from more dangerous Glooples. If it bumps into another Green Gloople, there is a chance for it to perform what is known as "reverse mitosis" and form an Oozle. Killing a Gloople gives you 1 point. Stickie: Found a short way into any nest, Stickies act the same aimless way that Green Glooples do (however when entering the play area instead of a random direction like the Green Gloooples they start directly to you), but upon collision or death, they release a yellow goo that will slow down anything to get caught in it. The goo does have good properties to it, however. It has insulative properties that helps dealing with the fire and ice of Torchies and Frosties. Any Biter or Fuzzle will also find itself incapable of attacking while enveloped in goo. Killing a Stickie gives you 3 points. Biter: Found a short way into any nest, Biters seek out the player and lunge at him when directly facing him. If a player is caught by a Biter's lunge, the Biter will pin down and eat said player. As previously mentioned, Stickie goo will leave it unable to lunge until the goo wears off. If 2 Biters hit each other, there is a slim chance they will perform reverse mitosis into a Horror. Killing a Biter gives you 8 points. Meltie: Found a short way into any nest, Melties will arch their paths towards the player, intending to collide with them. Upon collision or death, Melties will emit an orange substance in a similar fashion to a Stickie. Meltie goo, however is acidic and desolves most substances (Sharps and Horrors are Mostly immune) . Walking into Meltie goo results in death for both the player and most Glooples. Killing a Meltie gives you 10 points. Sharp: Found further into big and huge nests, the Sharp will seek out the player in the same way a Biter does. The Sharp will often have large spikes sticking out of its body. These spikes impale whatever the Sharp collides with, and renders it invulnerable to most forms of damage. The player must get behind a Sharp to make it briefly retract its spikes. Once retracted, it can be harmed just like any other Gloople, but it will arm itself with the spikes very quickly. If hit while the spikes are out, they are pushed aside a bit, and they do not stop the SplatMaster3000's swing like the Grinder do. Killing a Sharp gives you 12 points. Clutter: Found a short way into any nest, Clutters will approach the player while trying to maintain a safe distance. They will then periodically launch baby Clutters at the player. If a player is hit by a baby clutter, it will stick to him, slowing him down. Too many clutters can stop a player entirely. Spinning your character rapidly will make babies fall off. A free baby Clutter will rapidly grow into a normal one. Upon death, an adult Clutter will release 1 to 3 baby Clutters. Killing a Clutter gives you 8 points (babies give 3). Inkie: Found further into big and huge nests, they will aim their path towards you. If they crash into you, you will be rendered temporarily blind. Upon death, they leave goo like Melties and Stickies. This black "ink" will make anything to walk through it slide across the floor for a short distance. Killing an Inkie gives you 8 points. Grinder: Found further into big and huge nests, Grinders are nearly invulnerable to all forms of damage. They are only defeatable if they are put into a weakened state prior to attack. This can be achieved buy having a Grinder hit another Grinder, hitting something that explodes (like a Torchie, a grenade, or by rolling over and damaging the SCAER), bumping into a Gray while it is in its defensive mode, or rolling through a Meltie's acidic goo. Once weakened, the cracks in their body will glow, and they can be killed in 5 hits. It is commonly considered a better tactic to not attempt killing them, and rather focus on other things while trying not to be run over. Killing a Grinder gives you 100 points. Fuzzle: Found further into big and huge nests, Fuzzles are like an upgraded form of the Biter. They lunge farther and more accurately and take 3 strikes to kill. 2 strikes will strip them of their fur and make them attempt keeping their distance long enough to regrow it. If it regrows, they will be at full health again, once more requiring all 3 strikes with your sword to be killed. Meltie acid goo will strip them of their fur immediately. The only difference from the Biters that is good news (other than score) is that they must pause to briefly prepare for a lunge (Anyway, they can turn around while Targeting). Killing a Fuzzle gives you 14 points. Oozle: Found in any nest but may only appear by the reverse mitosis of 2 Green Glooples that hit each other. Oozles are slower but will follow you in an attempt to absorb you into their bodies. It takes 3 hits to kill them, however hitting it does not affect it in any other way then damaging (meaning it will continue to move towards you at unaffected speed, so try to attack from behind, or from afar). If they bump into a Green Gloople, there is a chance for them to perform reverse mitosis even further into a Gray. Killing an Oozle gives 15 points. If you attack during reverse mitosis, the mitosis is canceled and you are rewarded 2 points. Torchie: Found later into huge nests. They will be on fire when they first appear and will remain on fire for a time, They leave a trail of flames behind for posible Reignite, that can be stamped out. If they hit a Stickie/Slide over Goo, the Fire will wear off. If an unlit Torchie touches any flame, it will reignite. . If something (like you) bumps into them, it will be lit on fire and burn to death. They explode if you hit them while they are lit but can be slain normally when extinguished. An explosion also occurs if an Inkie is lit on fire. Killing a Torchie gives 28 points. Frostie: Found later into huge nests, Frosties are fast and will try to hit the player, causing them to freeze everything in their vicinity when it hits or dies. Killing a Frostie at any range will freeze the player, making them vulnerable to death if they are bumped into by anything. Shaking the mouse up and down to quickens getting out of the ice. Killing a Frostie gives you 8 points. Gray: Found in any nest but only through the reverse mitosis of an Oozle and a Green Gloople. They attack by projecting a lance like appendage out of their body, trying to impale its target. It instantaneously hardens into an invulnerable state at any sign of harm and the only way to hurt them in to strike while they are in mid lance thrust. It takes 3 hits to kill them. They may also perform reverse mitosis yet again if it collides with another Green Gloople forming a Void Eater. Killing a Gray awards you 35 points. Amalgam: Found late in a huge nest and very rarely at the end of a nest of any size. They will actively chase you and absorb anything to come into contact with them. They grow and gain 1 hit point with every item they absorb, making them dangerous to both you and other Glooples. If they grow large enough, they will split into 2 amalgams. Occasionally, striking them will forcefully split one amalgam into 2. It is recommended you deal with one as quickly as you can, due to its very dangerous ability to grow and multiply. Killing an Amalgam gives you 30 points. Horror: Found anywhere but only as the result of the reverse mitosis of 2 Biters. They chase you down occasionally launching small teeth that can kill you, and transform Green Glooples into more Biters. They will also sometimes stop and split 4 flying toothed disks to fly at you in an attempt to literally slice your body in two. When these disks are flying, the main body is left with no teeth left, making it vulnerable to attack. It is killed in 1 hit, but is completely invulnerable in all other states. It may NOT perform reverse mitosis any further. Killing a Horror gives 50 points. Void Eater: Found anywhere but only as the result of the reverse mitosis of a Gray and another Green Gloople. They have 2 attacks of extraordinary power. The first of which is a gravity well that draws all things towards its compacted body. When it detects that it has drawn something close enough, it will rapidly expand its body, causing a deadly shock wave. The second attack is to charge up and fire a gravity laser that will drawn in and incinerate all things in the area. To kill a Void Eater, it is recommended to stay far away until it charges a laser beam. At this point try to arrange yourself so that as you are drawn towards the beam, you are also drawn towards the body of the Void Eater. You may then proceed to swing your SplatMaster3000 into the creature. It is NOT recommended to charge at it during a gravity well, as it will simply kill you with the shock wave first. It is also NOT recommended to strike while it is idle because it had a tendency to quickly activate a gravity well/shock wave combo when you come close. It may NOT perform reverse mitosis any further. It also gives you 50 points for killing it. Queen: May appear at the end of any nest. She is armed with large blade like weapons. To kill her, you must strike her in the main center body, not a blade. As she is on the game field, she releases small insects that bond with various types of Glooples as they touch. If there is an insect infested Gloople on the field when the Queen dies, the Gloople with mutate into a new Queen. Killing the Queen gives you 75 points. Razor Queen: May appear at the end of any nest on rare occasion, but only if you have a full bestiary. The Razor Queen is covered in blades, takes five hits to kill (with rewards like Grenade doing one damage), and has several weapons at her disposal. Firstly, she has a lunge attack, which is unblockable, but can be easily dodged. This is one of two times that one can attack her, by sidestepping, and slashing her when she's open. Sometimes she swings her tail at you immediately afterwards, so be careful. The duration of the swing is rather long, and sometimes the Queen's side-blades are open leaving another chance to deal another hit immediately after the first one. Taking advantage of this opportunity drastically reduces the amount of time spent fighting. However, the Queen may swing her tail yet another time after this, and usually covers her weak spot during the second swing. She has spiky larva, which are dropped regularly, that act as sorts of mines, exploding and killing you if you get too close. They can be destroyed with a swing, though. Thirdly, the Razor Queen has a turret mode, in which she is invincible (except to rewards such as Grenade and Box Gun). In this mode, she shoots out giant spikes, which may be dodged with some difficulty. Worse yet, she also spits out burrowing Razor Mites, which are especially deadly, and must be swung at in mid-attack to be destroyed. The Razor Queen also spits out spike balls, but they can be used to one's advantage, as the block spikes well. If you die, you may retry the battle a few times. Killing a Razor Queen gives you 500 points. Rewards You unlock the rewards by using a key, which is gotten by either unlocking 10 awards (for the first 11 rewards) or by defeating the Razor Queen without using any of the rewards (for the last reward) In order from left to right. First Row: Sprint: Allows you to run much more quickly for a brief period of time. Recharges when you stop moving and attacking. Grenade: An explosive that is thrown a short distance in front of the player and detonates within a short period of time. Destroys everything within blast radius (except Grinders, but they are turned into their weakened state if hit - though interestingly enough they are immune to the grenade in that state), including the player if you are not careful. Recharges automatically after explosion. Lure: A small sphere that emits a gas when thrown and activated. The gas is apparently attractive to Glooples and will attract all Glooples except the Queen and the Razor Queen. The Green Gloople and the Stickie only travel in one path so they cannot turn in order to get to it. Automatically recharges after the gas has stopped emitting. Inhibitor: A small device that pulses thin rays of electrostatic waves that confuse the nest once thrown and activated. The nest will send out fewer Glooples for a short time, allowing players a break for a moment. Automatically recharges once pulses stop. Hazard Suit: A suit of very resistant fabric that allows players to go through hazardous substances unharmed while wearing it. While in hazardous substances it will slowly lose it's charge, until it is completely depleted, where it will explode and become inactive. It is resistant against: Stickie goo; Meltie acid; Inkie ink; Clutter babies; Torchie fire; Frostie ice; and the Void Eater's gravity pull (not the pulse or the gravity beam, those will kill you still.) Saw Drone: A small 4-pointed star made of metal that will spin once thrown and activated. After spinning fast enough it will become a propeller and spin around, destroying everything in its path, including you. If it is hit by your SplatMaster3000/Razor Glaive or an indestructable surface (Grinder, Void Eater's beam, Queen's razors, etc.) it will explode immediately, making it more useful against weaker enemies. It will avoid you at all costs and chase down Glooples, making it hard to get killed by it. Once it is activated it will slowly lose its charge and deactivate once its charge is completely depleted. Once its charge is depleted or it is destroyed, it will recharge automatically. Second Row: Instant Wall: Deemed useless by many, this small rectangular explosive will detonate when thrown and activated. During the explosion the rectangle will expland into a large stoney wall of the same shape. The stone wall has cracks in it signifying its condition, since if enough damage is done to the wall, it will break apart. The wall protects against some Glooples, while others can damage and destroy it. Your SplatMaster3000/Razor Glaive can damage it also and if you run into it will be as if you bumped into a Green Gloople. Recharges automatically after it breaks apart. Repulsor: A brightly colored stake that creates a large repulsor field when thrown and activated. The repulsor field allows the player to easily move throughout it but pushes away Glooples who try to enter the center of the field, creating a useful field against most Glooples. Grinders are so large that they can resist the push enough to crush you inside, while Queens and Razor Queens can lunge into the center and slice you, although they cannot get there normally. The stake can be destroyed by outside sources, which is unlikely because of the field it creates. Recharges automatically once the field disappears. Box Gun (SCAER): The SCAER, as its other name implies, is a box-shaped weapon that will expand into a gun when thrown and activated. It will then seek out any Glooples within range and shoot them, hopefully killing them in the process. It has 30 rounds of fire and will deactivate after those rounds, before automatically recharging. Be careful since it can shoot you by accident if you are in front of the Gloople it is shooting, and you can also destroy it if you hit it 5 times. Teleporter: As its name suggests, the Teleporter is a small box which acts as a teleporter when thrown and activated. When it is activated you can use it at any time to teleport to the spot where it is lying, which is useful to get out of tight situations with dangerous Glooples. It is invulnerable to your weapon, and it can be used as many times as long as its charged, which it loses after one use. Once it loses its charge it will automatically recharge. Reactive Armor: The Reactive Armor is regarded as one of the most useful rewards by most because of its function. When worn by the player, this armor acts as a second live. Almost all otherwise deadly attacks against the player will destroy the armor, creating a large explosion that kills all glooples within the radius, (usually the attacker,) while leaving the player unharmed and ready to fight. It only has one use, however, so players should still take the same caution while wearing it as you normally do without it. If you hit a Grinder, a Meltie, a Meltie's goo or the Void Eater's beam, you will still die regardless of whether you are wearing the armor or not. Razor Glaive: The Razor Glaive cannot be acquired through the same means as the other rewards. In order to unlock this powerful weapon you must kill the mighty Razor Queen, an extremely difficult feat to conquer. Once unlocked, this reward can replace your SplatMaster3000 if you chose it. It is one of the razors that the Razor Queen has, although slightly larger, and it has a small hilt at the end so it can be held. When you use this destructive weapon you move slightly slower and swing slower, but what makes up for this is its extreme power. One swing of the Razor Glaive is equivalent to 3 swings of the SplatMaster3000, plus it can kill Sharps when their spikes are out, destroy a Fuzzle's tough skin in one hit, and even damage a Grinder's hard shell so that you can do damage to the core. It makes killing Glooples much easier and is well worth the effort to get it. Since it replaces your SplatMaster3000 it has no charge and can be used an unlimited amount of times as long as it's equipped. Reward Slots When you start the game you start off with one reward slot to use for rewards (when you get them.) In order to use more than one reward at a time, you need another slot, which requires a certain amount of awards. The second award slot will be unlocked once you have 55 awards, which will be useful to find the second half of the 110 awards. The third and final slot is unlocked when you get all 110 awards, although by then you shouldn't have any use for it unless you don't have the Razor Glaive yet. A common combination to use is the Reactive Armor and Hazard Suit once you get the second slot, as it is extremely useful for surviving the nests. Trivia *The best way to fill the bestiary quickly (thus getting the Medium badge faster) is to go to the Fast Bounty Run, seeing as strong enemies do not take long to appear. *There is a possibility to kill the Void Eater during gravity well discharges. Since the splatmaster3000 has smaller range than the Void Eater's shockwave radius, you should charge towards it, and when you are just close enough, make a step back and the shockwave won't harm you. After that, quickly run in and swing, its gravity well CANNOT react that fast. *Another way to kill the void eater is kill it while it fires the density beam,to do this you either need to be wearing the hazard suit to avoid it's pull or can get by it's side (preferably at a distance) before it finishes charging it's density beam and while it fires charge at it and swing immediately as it gets in range. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/innocuousGames/amorphous |descrip = Unlock your first reward }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/innocuousGames/amorphous |descrip = Catalog 10 unique species of blobs }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/innocuousGames/amorphous |descrip = Clear out a big nest }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/innocuousGames/amorphous |descrip = Unlock all 110 awards }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2008 game